Episode 17: The first and last visit to the beach
'Episode 17: The First and last visit at the beach' Episode 17 is entitled as The First and Last visit at the beach. It is one of the most memorable part of the anime series where Yoojin and Joonsang enjoyed each other as a loving couple. Short Summary Kang Joonsang and Jeong Yoojin are married while Sanghyeok rushes in vain to stop the wedding. After wedding, they spend their time together in the beach. Episode in Detail Choilin is holding her first fashion show and Yongguk and Sanghyeok have come to visit. Joonsang is also present in the same event and after the show was over, he meets her , gave her flowers as he promise to her and tells that he was sorry. Choilin develops a faint hope that he might return to her but he blows it away. He has come to tell her that he is marrying Yoojin and asks a favour from her: to make the wedding dress. Later he meets with all of Yoojin's friends and invites them to give blessings. This shatters Choilin's heart and she runs away. Sanghyeok catches up with her right on time to stop her from an accident. Joonsang follows and tries to comfort but Choilin refuses to take any assistance from him and clings to Sanghyeok. Yoojin calls her mother and informs about her plan to get married with Joonsang. Although her mother is against this, Yoojin says she will just have to do without her mother's blessing. Pro. Kim meets up with Kang Mee-hi and asks her whose son Joonsang is. She doesn't make any straight forward reply. So, it is assumed that Joonsang is Hyunsoo's child and Meehi was pregnant when he left her. Later, Yoojin's mother visits Prof. Kim and tells her about Yoojin and Joonsang's plan to get married. This shocks him to the utmost as siblings can't get married. He hurries to his son, Sanghyeok and tells him that Yoojin and Joonsang are sister and brother. They cannot get married. Sanghyeok rushes out to stop the wedding. Meanwhile, in the church, the bride and groom are ready for the wedding. While reciting the holy oath, Joonsang adds that he is sorry and asks God to forgive him. Joonsang, knowing all about their relation and still marrying her had nothing but to say that. Although a little surprised what those words meant, Yoojin doesn't worry much and after the wedding's over, they head for the car. Just then Sanghyeok arrives and pulls Yoojin to himself and try to say something but before he could do that, Yongguk stops him and he is left while Yoojin and Joonsang drives away. Yoojin takes Joonsang to a photoshop. There they take pictures. The photographer exclaims that they have similar features and look beautiful just like models. Then they go to the beach and Joonsang says that it's the first time they are here together. He also says to himself that it is the first and last time. They enjoy walking barefooted in the water, building sand castles while kids watch and finding coins. While building sand castle, Yoojin says that she has drafted sketches of her dream home but can't complete it. Joonsang promises that he'll help her build that. After that, they sit on a boat and Yoojin counts the coins. She asks Joonsang what will he do with money. He replies that he'd buy a boat and sail together with her. But Yoojin tells that they can't sail forever and must come back. They'll stay in a place of their dream; the dream home where love dwells. Joonsang pictures Yoojin rocking the cradle of their baby and himself coming towards them from a house on a clifftop. Category:Anime Adaptation